How (Not) to Un-Mask a Ninja
by IceNinja202
Summary: CeCe, Rocky, and the Jones family are going to Norrisville for winter break, and while she's there, CeCe is planning on doing something no one in history has ever managed to do - un-mask the famed Norrisville Ninja. But what happens when she starts to fall for him? Plot adopted from IluvWinxandRandyCunningham. RandyxCeCe, slight HowardxRocky.


**A/N: This is based off of IluvWinxandRandyCunningham's discontinued fanfic "Randy Shakes It Up!". If you want to read the original, here's the link: s/9278742/1/Randy-Shakes-It-Up**

**Enjoy! :D**

(CeCe's POV)

"Rocky! Come on!" I pleaded.

"No, CeCe! I'm not coming on that trip to Norrisville with you and that idea is crazy!" Rocky paused for a minute. "So… what was your idea again?"

"To un-mask the Norrisville Ninja."

"What?! CeCe, that's one of the most insane ideas you've ever had, if not _the_ most insane! Besides, we don't even know if the guy is real or not."

"Oh, he's real all right." I put one hand on my hip. "You see, I was looking some stuff up on the internet, and I found this gossip web show by someone named Heidi Weiner-"

"Are you even listening to yourself, CeCe?"

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hello? _Gossip_ show? Gossip means rumors, which usually _aren't _true."

"Trust me Rocky, this one's legit."

"I'm sorry, but unless it has actual footage of the ninja, I'm not buying it."

"But it _does_!"

"I told you, unless it-" Rocky paused. "Wait, hold up, did you say _it does_?!"

"Yes! It does!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "I've seen it!"

"Uhh…" Rocky seemed to be struck speechless.

I was just about to comment on her disbelief, but Gary beat me to it. Well, not exactly. More accurately, he said, "Girls! _Shake it Up, Chicago!_ is on the air in two minutes, and you're in the opening dance!"

Rocky was the first to yell, "Coming!" Then to me, she said, "Looks like we're needed." And with that, she dashed off in the direction of the stage.

I shook my head, smirking. "Rocky, Rocky, Rocky," I condescended, despite the fact that she was no longer there to hear me. And then I remembered.

"Coming, Gary!" I shouted, running in the direction that my best friend went.

(Randy's POV)

"Did you honestly think you could beat me?" An evil chuckle could be heard.

"Well, yeah… maybe…"

"Think again, Martinez," the evil Dr. Slaughter* threatened, pointing a gun at Kenneth Martinez, played by none other than Brock Octane.

"Man, this is the brucest movie _ever_," my best friend Howard Weinerman commented on the movie we were watching in the Weinerman's living room the first day of winter break, since the TV in Howard's room wasn't working for some reason. It was called _Saving the Citizens_**.

"I know right? It's the cheese! I could watch it a million times!"

"Which we already have."

All of a sudden, Howard's 10-year-old sister Hannah*** burst into the room with an excited look on her face that quickly morphed into disappointment when she saw us sitting at the TV.

"Guys, can I _please_ see the remote for just a second?"

"Sure, Han-" I picked up the remote and started to pass it to her, but then Howard slapped my hand, making me drop it. "Aah! Howard, what the juice was that for?"

"Don't do it, Cunningham!"

"Why? We know how this ends; we've seen it like, a billion times."

"But this is my favorite movie!" he whined.

"Like I said, we know how it ends. I don't see the big deal." I picked up the remote and gave it to Hannah, who grinned widely.

"Yes! Now I can watch my favorite show!" she exclaimed in delight, changing the channel.

"NOOO!" Howard shouted, sounding terribly anguished.

"Seriously Howard, what the juice?"

"Ooh, and just in time, the new episode is starting."

"We gotta get out of here, Cunningham, before-" Howard was interrupted by the booming voice coming from the TV.

"Welcome to this week's episode of _Shake it Up, Chicago!_ I'm your host, Gary Wilde, and…" the host on the TV screen rambled on about what the new episode would feature. It seemed to be some sort of dance show.

"NOO! Why does the world hate me?!" Howard moaned.

"What the juice is _this_?" I asked Hannah, sitting back down on the couch, unlike Howard who was poised to bolt any second.

"Only the best show ever!" she replied enthusiastically.

"No, trust me Cunningham, it's not, _do not_ get sucked into it, do you hear me?"

Hannah groaned. "Ignore him. It's awesome."

"And now, give it up for this week's opening dance!" Gary announced on the TV.

"I'm leaving, you coming with, buddy?" Howard asked me.

"I-" I started to say something, but something made me stay to watch the show. I'm not sure what it was, some kind of instinctive gut feeling. "I'm staying."

"WHAT?!" Howard shouted, an indignant look on his face. "Fine, stay. I don't care." And with that, he left.

"I'm glad you made the right decision," Hannah said, patting me on the back as we watched _Shake it Up Chicago!_ together.

(CeCe's POV)

"Wow, today's show was a little exhausting," Rocky said once we were off the air.

"Well, then it's a good thing that we have the next two weeks off for winter break. Speaking of which, will you please come to Norrisville with us? It won't be any fun without you."

"Will you make me help you un-mask the ninja?"

I sighed, knowing that if I made the wrong response my best friend and I would be separated for the next two weeks. "No," I said glumly.

"Alright, fine. I'll ask my mom."

"She's cool with it. I already asked."

"You did? Wow, you must be serious… I'll come to Norrisville with you."

"Awesome! Now you better pack your bags, 'cause the flight leaves tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

***Yes, I did that on purpose. Hilarious right? XD**

****Note: Not an actual movie.**

*****An OC from one of my other fanfics, Clarity. She's a minor character in it, but she might play a bigger role in this fanfic.**

**It's really short, I know. But I wanted to get it out. Future chapters will be longer!**


End file.
